User talk:GabbieStewart
Welcome! Hello, do you need any help with your wiki? I could do all sorts of things(I'm truly Potter mad :3).20:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The above message is me, could i have head of Gryffindor,who is also DADA prof? ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 20:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'd love help. Ok, name every single class you would like. And i kinda can't tell people. You should do that. ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, i think we could be affiliates. I have a wiki calledFantasy Roleplaying Wiki.I can put you on the list, but only if you join. We can advertise there, since I'm on thin ice on other wikis I'm on. Deal? And I'll get to work on those classes. Cool. Are you sure you just want me to make those three classes. I have loads of free time so i can do loads.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok,so i will do this stuff: *Create divination class *Creat Arithmancy class *Create Aincent Ruines *Create DADA class *Create Care for Magical creatures *Create Charms class *Rename potions class? *Create head of gryffindor and dada prof. I will tell you. BTW, i think you should have a sorting system, with questions, and maybe you can't move up a year without asking there head of house and atleast compleating a piece of homework? ♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I think both of those could be reasonable. I'll look for a quiz online Cool. I'm starting on DADA class.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 16:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, btw, who's the headmaster/headmisstress. Cos i could have the head teacher♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 19:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC)\ I'm in the process of making a headmisstress. Sorry, you can have deputy head person I just came to this wiki on Feb 28th, I made few pages to complete the house dorms and common rooms, added a handful of pictures, and now the bottom of the page offered me a spot as admin. It went away, but it might still be availbe somewhere. What would you like me to do? Eievie 04:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I want to make a character named Kira Light, but I don't really know how this wiki works. Could you help me? P.P.S. I made a few links on some of your charactor pages. Like if you click on Birnah's name onProf.Pepper's page, it takes you to Binah's page, just like their names do here. I should have asked you first, and I'm sorry for that. I'll take if off if you want. Please come on! Eievie 03:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I was given admin rights. If/when you come back, I can hand the rights back over if you don't want me to have them. Its says then next 8 members get admin rights, so that's why I thought it was ok. If it's not, just tell me and I'll hand the rights over. Please come on! Eievie 17:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I put Kira on the Quidditch team because she loves playing Beater, and there were 2 Beater spots. If/when you come back, I take her off the team if you don't want her on the team. On the main page it says "We need players for quidditch so join if your in your second year or above" so that's why I thought it was ok. If it's not, just tell me and I'll fix it. Eievie 02:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Um...How do I join and make a character for this wiki? Aria9102 (talk) 13:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) None of the quizzes work, but I've already taken a kind of quiz on Pottermore, if you're familiar with this website, and it says I'm in Ravenclaw, so am I allowed to make a character? But...I don't really know how to make a character. Like, I sort of do from other wikis... Aria9102 (talk) 14:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC)